


Entre los escombros

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la explosión, hay razones para regresar entre los escombros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre los escombros

**Author's Note:**

> Post 9x24.

Está adolorida y magullada, aunque tal vez sea peor el dolor que no está en ninguna parte del cuerpo y lo invade todo a la vez: la preocupación por McGee, el recuerdo de Tali, volver a encontrarse de cara con la muerte… 

Igual logra colarse entre los equipos de rescate hasta la oficina. Voltea la mirada para no ver las manchas de sangre en el suelo. Ahí estaba McGee cuando le alcanzó la explosión. Se repite a sí misma que estará bien. Tiene que estarlo. Fue hasta Somalia y regresó con ella. No va a morir por una lluvia de vidrios. No. 

Intenta concentrarse en la razón por la cual está ahí. Es una tontería. Un sentimentalismo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en ella aún. Sin embargo, la idea de no hacerlo no la tolera. Todo aquello se irá entre los escombros. Se perderá para siempre. 

No, no puede permitirlo. 

Se fija con cuidado en dónde pisar al caminar. Los vidrios crujen bajo sus zapatos y tiene que saltarse pedazos de escritorio y del material que divide los cubículos, ahora frágil y quebradizo como cartón. Le duele la espalda y sospecha que Tony debe estar buscándola fuera para que la examinen en la ambulancia. 

Está bien. Ha sobrevivido cosas peores. Se toca la Estrella de David que lleva al pecho y respira profundo. Cierra los ojos e intenta imaginarse la explosión. En esta ocasión no se concentra en McGee siendo alcanzado por la ventana al estallar. Piensa en la dirección de la bomba expansiva. La fuerza que golpeó su escritorio. 

Abre los ojos sabiendo en qué dirección buscar y tras unos momentos distingue una franja azul en medio de aquel montón de destrozos naranja chillón. 

Sin embargo, cuando se precipita a tomarlo, alguien se le adelanta. Otra mano llega antes que la suya y levanta del suelo la ahora sucia y ajada bandera. 

Levanta el rostro y se encuentra con la mirada profunda de Gibbs. Traga grueso, como si hubiera sido pillada en falta. 

-¿Buscas esto? –pregunta Gibbs, aunque conoce la respuesta. 

Ziva asiente y él la tiende hacia ella. Duda un momento antes de tomarla. Ha quedado sucia, las partes blancas manchadas de tierra y hay una gota roja en el centro de la estrella que no quiere saber a quién pertenece. Tal vez sea mejor desecharla. Siempre puede buscar otra. 

Sin embargo, sus dedos se cierran alrededor de la suave tela y el débil mástil plástico que la sostiene. Podría buscar otra, pero no sería esa. Su ancla a tierra, el recordatorio de dónde viene y hacia dónde ha decidido ir. 

El último regalo que le hizo su padre. 

-Gracias –dice con voz segura, formal, casi profesional. 

Gibbs se limita a mirarla y asentir. Ziva sabe que la entiende. 

-Vamos –dice él nada más, señalando hacia la salida y tendiendo una mano hacia ella. 

Ziva la toma para ayudarse a salir de entre los escombros. Tienen trabajo que hacer. Atrapar al malnacido de Dearing y hacerle pagar por aquello. Luego deben ir al hospital a estar al lado de McGee y recibir las buenas noticias de su recuperación. 

Estrecha con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Gibbs y él hace otro tanto. Están en una misma sintonía una vez más: venganza y sobrevivencia. 

Son ya expertos en ello.


End file.
